Reborn( ice and fire series book 1?)
by Scourgefangirl
Summary: Scourge and Firestar are reborn as thunderclan kits,Firekit and Nightkit as they grow they must overcome the challnges that lie ahead of them: takes place after last hope may or may not become a series. edited by general thunder roller.: tile may change over time story is also known as Scourge reborn
1. Prolog

The two toms sat glaring at one another as the cats gathered.

"Firestar Scourge, you two you two will be reborn as the thunderclans kits." Scourge unseaths his claws. "I AM the LEADER OF BLOODCLAN! I SHALLL NOT JOIN HE CLAN THAT HAD A PAW IN MY UNDOING!" He roared in fury, his eyes burning with anger. "Scourge allowed you into starclan even those you murdered, so many were giving you a chance at a new life" said Bluestar, the small tom sat down hissing. Firestar looked ar Bluestar. "I never be able to be with sandstorm again! How am i suppose to stand it" He demanded. "You won't remember it." said Yellowfang. "You will regain your memories one day but not now." said Lionheart then Bluestart touched noses with the toms and everything went black..._ice and fire will end the war of wars_

Sorry folks the prologue was short I will do my best to get another chapter out! To confirm while Firestar AND Scourge are the main charters it mostly is Scourge while it will switch sometimes to Firestar


	2. Chapter 1

FIRESTARS NORMAL POV

The first thing the kit felt was the feeling of being licked, and then being put next to a large shape and on insinct began to suckle quickly falling alseep. When the young kit awoke, there were other kits next to him and he sat up and looked around a smaller tom kit with black fur and a white paw to his other side was a pale grey she-kit with white strips.

Next to her was a ginger tom with a black tail. On the other side of the small tom was a grey tom, he was all grey with no marking at all. The tom blinked. "So many", he thounght. "Hello little one.", the young tom looked up a grey and white she-cat with blue eyes was looking at him with pride. "Im Ivypool."  
She purred and licked him. The tom ducked over the bigger cat as she licked the top of his head. "Hows my little firekit?" She purred at him.

Firekit blinked. She smiled again and layed down and went back to sleep, the little tom looked around him there was another grey she-cat(Dovewing btw). She had 3 mewing kittens. One black, one grey, one white. A grey and white tom was nuzzling her, nearby there was a she-cat missing half her face, she had 3 kits as well. They were much much bigger.

Firekit got up and tryed to walk to the entrance of the den but he was picked up and put back with his littermate, the she-cat was smiling at him. "Not yet little one, you have to wait for your littermate to open there eyes, you, Blackkit, and Hollykit have the same green eyes." She smiled and lay down rapping her tail around him. He felt annoyed but began to suckle and went into a deep deep dark dreamless sleep. The next morning he woke up the cats outside were gathered as a large brown tom cat with a amber star on his chest.  
As he watched the 3 big kits step forwad and they began to talk. "Dewkit from this day forward, you shall be known as Dewpaw by the name of starclan, I ask you to set this young cats paws on the right path. Sandstorm you are ready for a new apprentice, you have shown bravery and honor in the past, I ask that you pass these onto this, young cat." The large tom did the same for the other kits, Firekit yawned and rubbed his eyes with his paws and went back to the she-cat and lay down. He soon fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 2

The black kit woke up his face burried into the fur of the sliver and white queen, he got up pulling away and looked around. The other queen was asleep.

Her kits mewing and purring, he walked over to the nusery entrance and out looking at the large camp there appears to be a sort of tree in the middle and There were dens builted into the tree. He looked at himself he has all black fur with a white tail tip and a white paw.  
"Hey Nightkit" meowed a black tom with long legs and a brown under belly he was next to another tomcat with ginger fur, and dark ginger strips his eyes were amber another there was a grey she cat tabby with dark blue eye.  
They were shareing a vole Nightkit blinked.

He continued to look around when he looked back into the nursery he realized there were actually 3 queens not 2 and a nest of kits, the three kits were 2 toms and a female, the she-kit was white with ginger patches; one of the toms was ginger with darker stripes, they were almost black, the other tom was grey almost black, they were fast asleep. The other queen was cream colored, she had her back to him and was curled up fast asleep.

The second queen was all grey with darker grey ears, her belly was swollen there weren't any kits, maybe the kits in the nest were hers?

No they didnt look like hers, they looked more like the ginger tom and grey she-cat outside, so the grey she-cat must be a queen. He looked at the kits that were with the queen. He had woken up with a ginger tom, a ginger tom with black ears and tail, a white she-cat the ginger kit, and a grey tom with darker stripes.

He watched them but as he did, the grew hungrier and hungrier as he walked to the queen and lay down and began to suckle, but he didnt fall sleep. He listened as the other she-cat came into the nursery and lay down rapped around her kits and purred and mewed and began to feed, after awhile his hunger faded away and he got up. When he looked outside the sky was as black as his pelt, he walked to the center of camp and stared at the sky then he began to drift to sleep.

When he opened his eyes, his pelt had some frost on it.

He got up and stretched yawning, he shook himself as he shivered, it had snowed. The camp was pure white and silver, it was so pretty but soon the cold drove him back into the den with the other kits and the grey tabby queen was asleep around the kits that he thounght didn't have a mother. Well they DID have one after all amd he noticed the ginger tom had gotten up and was licking his paw.

So Nightkit mewed as the tom cat walked up to him.  
The ginger tom looked at him. "Where were you? I woke up and you were gone." Nightkit shrugged. "I was outside and fell asleep. It was amazing, the sky was full of stars!" Nightkit felt more joy than he ever felt in his last life. He sighted thinking of the beautiful sky. Then Nightkit yawned. "I'm so tired" he muttered the ginger kit tipped his head. "Are you okay?" Nightkit shook himself.  
"I'm fine" he hissed under his breath and walked to the silver and white queen and layed down and began to suckle shivering the cold finally getting threw his fur, he burried himself as far as he could into her fur shivering, soon he fell into a feverish sleep, it seem like only a second later there was a howl from his mother. "NIGHTKIT HAS GREEN COUGH."


	4. Chapter 3

Firekit watched as Nightkit was carryed into the medicine cat's den. He turned to see his mother in tears then his siblings trying to confront her but to no avail, how could they?

Firekit walked to the medicine cat's den but was stopped by a snow white she-cat. "Hey kit, why arent you with your mother? Didnt you see what happend to Nightkit you dont wanna get sick too right? Your way too young to be in the snow like this." Firekit glared. "Your only an apprentice just made one moon ago(note: yeah i changed it a bit but don't worry the allicenese are NEXT)

She looked at him shocked. "How you know that?!" She demanded in total shock then she backed away and ran into another den. Firekit continued on, within seconds he was in the medicine cat's den and looked through the nest. It seemed his brother wasn't the first but one four cats who had green coat, and a grey tom with a large grey strip down his back. The black tom with the brown underbelly and a small brown kit and then there was Nightkit

He was burning up and coughing like crazy. Firekit stayed where he was until a grey tom with blue eyes a white tipped tail came in. "Tigerpaw get the kit out please. I cant risk getting another paitent when were so low on catmint." Firekit was picked up by a brown tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip one of her eyes were amber and another was green. She carried Firekit to the Nursery and put him by his mother. "There you go kit." She smiled warmly and walked back to the den Nightkit was in.

Firekit stared in anger but he kept his head pressed against his mother's tail refusing to drink, instead he walked over to Dovewings nest. "I want to play with your kits." He said tipping his head. "Well" She said. "They'll be here in about a moon, so you can play with them then."

"Ok." He said as he walked towards Cinderheart. As before non of CinderHearts has opened their eyes yet. Firekit walked to his mother's nest and poked Scorchkit. He had learned all there names by listening to their mother. Scorchkit opened his eyes slowly, they were golden. He was like Firekit. He was ginger but he was darker in color and he had a black tail and ears, he was also much bigger then him. "Wanna play?" he asked. "Ok." Scorchkit pounced on Firekit and the two began to horse play. After awhile they got tired and soon returned to suckling.

Firekit woke up the next morning and went to the medicine cat's den. Nightkit was awake and seemed to be looking around. "Where am I?" He asked looking around. "Your in the medicine cats den." Firekit meowed. Nightkit moaned. "I dont feel good." "Its becuase you have green cough..." said Tigerpaw "...but dont worry NIghtkit you'll be fine." Both kits could see she was lying. Firekit sighted and walked out leaving behind Nightkit and tigerpaw.

SORRY GUYS for the chapter being short today, I wasnt really into it like I had something but I couldn't put it into words but yeah I have another story coming. This one going to be like a one shot but yeah you know shit and yeah next chapter is alliances then back to the story. 


End file.
